Tosser Boulder Tosser
please excuse its informal appearance while it's being worked on. We hope to have it completed as soon as possible.Goomlet Heliseed Goomfish Wild Piranha Plant JellyBlooper Pricklepod Torcher Pokem Buganeer Frolrus Bubblegeist Lightning Rodney Hatrick Smugem Cloud Hut-Hut Skulling Ragin' Rainbow Star Ninjette Bowl Joe Scuba-omb Flurry Magons Bob-omb Bob-Bat Crossbine Bomb Pumpkin Goomlet Bob-Broom Crazy Frogog Boomer Bill Maizō Hazelnaut Infantry Hazelnaut Sledge Hazelnaut Barbarian Hazelnaut Gyro Hazelnaut Pyro Hazelnaut Bomber Strike Koopeleon turretuHazelnaut Jungle Infantry Hazelnaut Quarry Tosser Boulder Tosser Snow Boulder Tosser Hazelnaut Megaman-Themed Enemies Rolling Cutter Galoomba Fire Storm Frogog Hyper Bomb Yetches Oil Slider Guragura Piranha Chomp Thunder Beam Chuck Rolling Cutter Croaks Ice Maizō Super Arm Crystoomba Sparky TRUMPY CHARGIN' HAMMER JOERacoon Guy Snow Puff Tuff Flurry Hazelnaut Chopper Jungle MaizōJet Pack Hazelnaut Gold & Silver Hazelnaut Infantry Dreadmill Monkey Hammer Bro. Behemoth Beetle Sailgulls General Hazel Mechaniloid Flamba Wario Mechaniloid Cave Dudes Waluigi Mechaniloid Mega Jellybloopers (found in the Cap Kingdom)11 Gun Hunters (found in their original arcade appearance in a 2D segment)11 Whackrabbits (found in the Seaside Kingdom)43 Hazelnaut Boruums (found in the Luncheon Kingdom)10 Ruby Stonemen (found in the Snow Kingdom)56Mario Sonic Tyler and Brandon Magmario Felton & Laylee The Kappi Koopeleon andBirshi the yoshi/birbo hybred & Rabbid MarioRegular Waddle Dee/Sectle DeeRegular Big Waddle Dee/Big Sectle DeeRegular Blipper/Fishbone BlipperKnight Heavy Knight/Knight Shroobro./Lance Dee/Lance Sectle DeeRegular Cappy/Poison MashRegular Glunk/Swamp GlunkRegular Gordo/Sectra GordoRegular Kabu/Aztec KabuFire Hot Head/Emerald Hot Head Burning Leo/Burning Primal Leo 1]Primal Galbo/Galbo Fire InguinIce Pointy Pengi Mr. Chilly Emp/Spinenut Emp Pengi/Sectra Pengi Chilly/Lava ChillySpark SparkDr. Plasma Wisp/Cyan Plasma Wisp Sparky/Sectra Sparky Leaf Leafan/Big LeafanSword MandiBaitHuckit Crabby Sea Turtle-Beezo Dino Froggy Kappi Koopa Tiki Piranha Plant Lobzter Rip Van Jellyfish Blue Spumeasaur Sword Cheep Chomp Hermit Squishy Nautilus Chuck Level 4:Octo-Shock Frosty Tiki LionFish Frosty Clapearl Skating Monkong Snowball-Throwing Minion Monkey Snowball-Throwing Ferreasel Chilly Dino RhinoWoolly RamRam Woolly Monking Winterwear Cractyls Galoombasaur Frosty Heavy DoubotLevel 5:Bone Cractyls Chargin' Mummysaur Turbo Rex Slime Bro.Dino Skelerhino Woolly Rex White Yarikos Orange Gilabite Red Corons Limbo BroBlue Flutterfly Big Red Piranhacide Blade Knight/Sectra Blade KnightArcher Spynum/Sectra Spynum/Big SpynumLance Bukiset/ShroobukisetParasol Parasol Waddle Dee/Parasol Sectle DeeDisguise Sier/Sectra SierBeam Waddle Doo/Sectle Doo Beaamy BroCutter Sir Kibble/Jurassic Sir KibbleDiamond R-Bone/Sectra R-bone Mike Walky/Big WalkyMetal Puffer Fish Metal Sledge Bro.Ninja Bio Spark/Gem Bio Spark Leaf Ninjun Sectra BiosparkWheel Wheelie/Shelled WheelieStone Rocky/Giant Rocky/Gem RockyWind Twister/Sand TwisterWater Water Galbo/Sectra Water GalboDragon Egere/Deep Sea EgereFighter Knuckle Joe/Crystal Knuckle Joe Boxin/ Turban Boxin Fighter Sectle Dee/Fighter Waddle DeeBeetle Beetley/Bony BeetleyLaser Laser Ball/Scorpion's Laser SentriesEnemies: Hidden Land Urgitars, Hidden Land Flip Soldiers, Hidden Land Armorushes, Hidden Land Heavy Coldfire Knights, Hidden LandKinglaives, Hidden Land Automaflips, Hidden Land Stingin' Imps, Hidden Land Bullseye Bros, Hidden Land Geiserquacks, Hidden Land Burnizards, Hidden Land Magrons, Hidden Land Rebikes, Hidden Land Kaboomerang JoeBro, Hidden Land Flame JoeBro, Hidden Land Blizzard JoeBro, And Hidden Land Sand JoeBros, Hidden Land Molegos, Hidden Land Stegrogus, Hidden Land Tankrush, Hidden Land Gu Galoomba =Super Mario Doom= Edit Share ---- Contents http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom# show=Super Mario X Rabbids: Remastered= Edit Comments (22) Share ---- Super Mario X Rabbids': Remastered' is a video game made for PC Systems developed by TheMorningFlash. The game was originally going to be a hack of the NES game Super Mario Bros, but due to various limitations, the project was moved to Game Maker. The SMB style is still retained, although various concepts have been added, such as more characters, more enemies, and a use of the overworld. In addition, the game includes a free-roam gameplay not unlike that of The Legend of Zelda, and also has more focus on story and characters, more so than any Mario game before it. A release date is August 29th 2017 ContentsEdit http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario:_Remastered# show Development In an interview with director TheMorningFlash, the goal of Super Mario: Remastered was to make Mario seem fresh and new, after how bland and unoriginal many Mario games had become after New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS. MorningFlash also wanted characters from other Mario games not part of the platformers, such as Paper Mario, to gain more recognition, resulting in a combination of everything related to Mario into one series, allowing the team to bring back characters such as Count Bleck, Dimentio, and Fawful. But this came at a cost, as due to an overflow of characters, many other characters, such as Kamek, had been replaced or removed entirely. In addition, other characters had been redesigned to fit in with the primary Mario Style. However, MorningFlash feels that the new and replaced characters "still have the qualities many players know and love." There are three other sequals planned for this game, using the styles from SMB2, SMB3, and SMW, respectively. A remake using the games graphics from Super Mario All Stars was also planned, but due to time constraints, it was canceled. StoryEdit In many ways, the story is a combination of Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii and Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64, in which Bowser, after stealing the Star Rod, aims to conquer the world with ultimate power. Rosalina, her seven star spirits, and her Lumas are the only things that can stop Bowser's power. Unfortunately, he has captured both Rosalina and all of the Star Spirits, distributing the Spirits amongst his sub bosses for safe keeping. His direct schemes are assisted by his son, Bowser Jr; His henchwoman, Kammy Koopa; and the seven Koopalings. Then there is the Mushroom Kingdom, the sworn enemy of the Koopas. Bowser, with this power, declares war on the kingdom, and quickly overpowers it. Mario, after defeating Goomboss, who lead the attack, barely escapes from the invasion, and takes refuge with a select few in the Flower Kingdom, a longtime ally of the Mushroom Kingdom. There, Mario learns that with the power of the Power Stars, mario can combat Bowser's forces and save the Star Spirits. With new scenery and new faces, Mario will need all the allies he can get if he wishes to defeat Bowser and his newfound power.Ups Eight characters; Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Lemmy The Red Bear, Chiro, ZENMEI and LAVA, and NAR. Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Daisy, Rabbid Toad, Rabbid Yoshi, Rabbid DK and Rabbid Diddy, Rabbid Chiro and Rabbid NAR and Rabbid Link Piranha Head GrizzosChomp Bros.InvadleesGold & Silver Hammer Bros. World 1 - Mushroom Grasslands Edit Primal Rex Squirtle Bro.World 2 Pianta Palms Edit Coner Steelacanth Water Piranha Plant KICKIBIS Aqua Bro. Cocobutt Huckit PodcrabsWorld 3 Emerald City Edi Audio Fiends Toxic Porcu-Puffer Soldier Gutsmet Electro-Buzzy Ledge Bro. Gun HunterWorld 4 Jade Jungle Edit Sledge Kritter Gross Koopa Swamp Blurp Red Kritter Gecki Swinging Mettaur2 Krusha Makoop Koopadder Brown Kritter Cheepiranha Blue Kritter Spinenut Galoombas Spikin' Chuck Troopa Banana BroWorld 5 Awesome Awesands Edit Sand Thwimp Scuba Guy Metdune Sand Bro. Clashin' Clark Kappi Koopaligator Sand Krusha BuffrogWorld 6 Cherry Blossom ForestEdit Cherry Blossom Boss Bird (Flying Boss Bass) Kosha Luigi Berryba Mario Punch Bro. Mario Berryba Bee Goombas Bee-Shelled Troopuiose ORCLUB Princess Toadstool Cherry Goomlet Cherry Blossom Power MusclerWorld 7 Gemguard Caverns Edit Dinoba Horned Gem Ant Trooper Jewel Zasp Monty Mole Cricket Slime Brother Diamond Spike RubbertWorld 8 Stonecarving MountainsEdit RECITREB Stone Jiro Blaster Bro. Gingybread Koindozer Shell Spike Splashmelon Berryba Sledge Bro. Stacks Ptooie Piranha Goomba Bukisets Golock Golden GolockWorld 9 Snowflake Plateau Edit Snow Goom-Bats Snow Mega Mole Teal Crystal Bro. Ice Snifits Chill Spike Boruum Snow Makoop Snow Nopalm Skateguin Snow GeckitWorld 10 Skyworld Highlands Edit Fire Flower Chuck Throwable Airoomba Bearsquirrel Bro. Stone Spike Ink Sledge Bros. Tootsie-Roller Tootsie Roll Bro. Gem Dee Foxer Stacks Piranha Galoomba Temple Bukisets Marshoomba Goomdrop Chopper ChimpsWorld 11 Abstract GrasslandsEdi Diamond Scoundogs Chameleon Galoomba Jumping Piranha Plant Pillar Of Dry Bones Hell Metall DX Elite Triple Shot JoeWorld 12 Future Fun Land Edit Ooze Cannon Joe EleSquirrel Bro. Space Grubblin Space Antler-Trooper Spacial Builder Bros. Spacial Furofish Amazin Flyin' Chuck Bro. Magmava Forest Goomboar Forest Terror Wolf Ray Blaster Bro. Forest Slime Bros. Rocers Crabrawler Wooden Idolrus RaptronWorld 13 The Planet Of Bowser & The Koopalings Edit Longtounge Boruum Wizz-Bizz Rainbow Boruum Sugar Boruum Biddybro. Digger Dan Infinite Boruum Frog-Goblimp Spectracle Flight Boruum Sir Kibble Volcanic Boruum Raygun Bro. Pukka Plant Shy Dry Diver Shy Dry Shell Boruum Hyper Galaxburgian Buzz Harlequinn Gemguard Galoomdiver Torch Bro. Sectra Peek-A-Boom GoldenDr =Super Mario Bros. X Deluxe= Edit Comments (68) Share ---- DISCLAIMER: This is a fanon wiki, meaning that its contents are created purely from the imaginations of its users. These articles do not depict actual games and should not be treated as if they do.Super Mario Bros. X Deluxe is a computer fangame by Studio MF and the sequel/remake to/of the original computer fangame, Super Mario Bros. X. It has more everything! This introduces minigames and more codes. It will release 2015 on the day the first version of SMBX released. It is the first Mario fangame to be on retail AND be able to be downloaded. |} Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Bros._X_Deluxe# show Plot Episode stories. The Invasion 3, preinstalled with it as sequel to The Invasion 2, has more worlds and more levels. Returning Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Peach *Link *Sonilink New Stuff New Playable Characters *Wario *Sonic *Waluigi *Yoshi *Rosalina *'Trent' *Donkey Kong *Mega Mario *Crash The Hedgehog *Pikaluigi *Billy The Koopirate *Diasy Bunny *'Topi' Pig *Mario Mouse *Professor E. Mouse *Rabbid Donald Duck *Captain Toad *Marisa Kirsame *Alice Martagoid *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Barney *The nineteen-year old Japanese schoolgirl from Umihara Kawase *Scrooge McDuck *Darkwing Duck New Enemies *Enemies from the Super Mario Land series and the Wario Land series *Enemies from the Mega Man series *Kirby enemies *Fire Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Parachute Goombe *Parabeetle *Net Koopa *Mini Goomba *Brick Goomba *Torpedo Ted *Fire Snake *Thwimp *Sniper Bill *Parachute Bob-omb *Heligoomba *Helibomb *Net Sparky *Venus Ink Trap *Boohemoth *Wiggler *Hot Head *Squiggler *Flutter *Ice Bro. *Chain Chomp *Fire Chomp *Pokey (SMW) *Amazin' Flyin' Hammer Bro. *Jumping Thwomp *Shoe Lakitu *Shoe Podoboo *Cosmic Clone *Ufoomba *Enemies from the Magical Quest series *Wallop *Cat Bullet Bill *Cat Banzai Bill *Biddybud *Poissonos *Skeleton *Zombie *Spider *Slime *Magma Cube *Wither Skeleton *Killer Rabbit *Enemies from Epic Mickey games *Enemies from The Lego Movie Videogame *Enemies from Umihara Kawase *Enemies from SpongeBob games *Enemies from Castle of Illusion *Enemies from Animaniacs *Enemies from Undertale *Enemies from Darkwing Duck *Enemies from Mickey Mousecapade *Enemies from Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday *Enemies from Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage *Enemies from Roblox *Enemies from Arms *Enemies from South Park games *Enemies from Simpson games New Bosses *Herobrine *Ender Dragon *Wither *Flying Boom Boom *Pom Pom (Normal and Flying) *Bowser (SMW) *Rest of the Koopalings (SMB3 and SMW) *Ridley *Bosses from Mega Man games *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rudy The Clown *Bosses from Magical Quest games *Bosses from Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday *Bosses from Touhou Project games *Bosses from The Lego Movie Videogame *Bosses from Epic Mickey games *Bosses from Castle of Illusion *Bosses from SpongeBob games *Bosses from Mickey Mousecapade *Bosses from Animaniacs *Bosses from Umihara Kawase *Bosses from Undertale *Bosses from Darkwing Duck *Bosses from Roblox *Bosses from Arms *Bosses from South Park games *Bosses from Simpson games Used to buy at General Store *Tix *Robux *Mickey Coin New Soundtrack *Replaced NSMB Theme with NSMB2 Soundtrack (Level) *Kirby Super Star Soundtrack (Level) *Replaced SMB3 Rock Remix with NSMBWii World Musics (World) *MK7 Rainbow Road (Level) *Yoshi's Island Map (World) *Yoshi's Island Soundtrack (Level) *SM64 Slider (Level) *NSMBWii Title Screen Remix (Credits) *Soundtracks from the Magical Quest games *Umihara Kawase level soundtracks *Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage level soundtracks *Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday level soundtracks *Darkwing duck's Level soundtracks http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_New_Credits_Music The New Credits Music New Backgrounds There will be more backgrounds from many Mario games. New Scenery Same with backgrounds, but, more scenery. Anti-Gravity Now you can decide whether it's water, quicksand, or anti-gravity! New Friendly NPCs *Happy Toad (Still and Jumping) *Mario *Koopa the Quick *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *The Wizard *Goofy *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Webby New Items *Apple *Grape *Gold Ring *Question Coin *Red Ring *Beat Block *Gold Block *Snake Block *Rainbow Note *Platform Block *Assist Block *Rocket *Warp Box *Ostro *? Switch *Cupcake *1-up Ice Cream *Crate (Super Mario 3D Land) *Crate (Reflection/Divergent Shift) *Lever *Giant Tomato *Falling Leaf *Mickey Block *Giant Mickey Block *All Potions *All Splash Potions *Wooden Shovel *Wooden Axe *Wooden Hoe *Wooden Pickaxe *Wooden Sword *Stone Shovel *Stone Axe *Stone Hoe *Stone Pickaxe *Stone Sword *Iron Shovel *Iron Axe *Iron Hoe *Iron Pickaxe *Iron Sword *Gold Shovel *Gold Axe *Gold Hoe *Gold Pickaxe *Gold Sword *Diamond Shovel *Diamond Axe *Diamond Hoe *Diamond Pickaxe *Diamond Sword *Temmie Flakes New Powerups *Sorcerer Outfit *Firefighter Outfit *Mountain-Climbing Outfit *Starman (Invincibillity Candy) *Gold Flower *Boomerang Flower *Mini Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Superball Flower *Super Acorn *Frog Suit *Super Carrot *P-Wing *Invincibility Leaf *Propeller Mushroom *Penguin Suit *Spring Mushroom *Blue Shell *Drill Shoe *P-Balloon *P-Acorn *Propelling Billy Gun *Chance Cube *Cat Bell *Double Cherry *Whomp Mushroom *Fallen Star *Leather Boots *Leather Pants *Leather Tunic *Leather Cap *Chain Boots *Chain Leggings *Chain Chestplate *Chain Helmet *Iron Boots *Iron Leggings *Iron Chestplate *Iron Helmet *Gold Boots *Gold Leggings *Gold Chestplate *Gold Helmet *Diamond Boots *Diamond Leggins *Diamond Chestplate *Diamond Helmet New Goals *Flagpole *Mirror Symbol *Pete Door New Settings *Relfection Mechanic *Shadow Mechanic Gameplay Changes *Any character new or old can mount any rideable thing. *Toad can't throw boomerangs wearing the Hammer Suit. *Yoshi can ride boots. *Any character can do tricks. *Yoshi can flutterkick. *Luigi retains his scuttling from SMB: The Lost Levels and New Super Luigi U. *The World Map contains an inventory. *Players can also place minigames inside a level icon. *Cheat Codes can let you save again. *Sounds are also replaceable in your episode file. *The ability to add custom world music is granted! *You can hear the characters talk. *Global events! *Events and layers for the world map! *Race Mode has been added. *Any episode can have more than one world! *The credits has a secret minigame you can find by clicking the star. *The General Store has been added *3-D Backgrounds! *Genre Creator! Minigames *Powerup Crane: A minigame where you pick up powerups. *1UP Bonzana: A minigame where you catch 1UP Mushrooms and 3UP Moons. *Super Mario Bros. Micro: A minigame where you have to complete 4 worlds and defeat Bowser. (You can find it in the credits by clicking the star!) *Enemy Courses *Time Trial: You touch the clock at the beggining, and the timer starts! Depending on your time, you get a bronze, silver, or gold medal! *Trap Tower: Like Marisa and Alices Trap Tower, you have to get Mario and Luigi to the top of the tower. *Bonus Cards: Works very similar to the Bonus Game in Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald. Pick a card, and depending on the picture, you'll get different rewards! *Block Party: Like the Party game in Magical Quest 3, you have to destroy as many blocks as you can before the time runs out! *Mario can't See!: Works the same as Mario and Wario. New Codes Cheat Codes *tastyfirestorm = Puts a Fire Bro. in your hands *downunder = Puts a Boomerang Bro. in your hands *chillywilly = Puts an Ice Bro. in your hands *flybefree = Puts an Ostro in your hands *wariotime = Now turns you into Wario *waluigitime = Turns you into Waluigi *littlepinkpuffball = Turns you into Kirby *iammegaman = Turns you into Mega Man *reflectionon = Turns you into Kirra *midastouch = Formerly wariotime, still turns all enemies onscreen into coins *oldfriendsgoldfriends = Gets you under the effect of the Gold Flower *epicwin = Destroys all bosses onscreen *getalife = Gives you an instant 1UP *redigitiscool = Now replaced with iliekmeowflash, lets you edit the level! *helpme = Summons an Assist Block *likeaboss = Removes all Enemy Courses *iwanttobelikewario = The General Store items are all free and never sold out NPC Codes *nohammer=1 = No hammers can kill the NPC *nobomb=1 = No bombs can kill the NPC *noshell=1 = No shell can kill the NPC *nospin=1 = No spinjumping can kill the NPC *nosword=1 = No sword can stab the NPC *nopodoboo=1 = No fireball made by Yoshi or the Flamethrower can burn the NPC *nostatue=1 = No Tanooki Statue can squish the NPC *nomagic=1 = No magic from the Sorcerer Outfit can kill the NPC *nowater=1 = No water from the Firefighter Outfit can kill the NPC *notail=1 = No tail can knock down the NPC *noshoe=1 = No shoe can squish the NPC *noball=1 = No superball can kill the NPC *nodrill=1 = No drill attack can kill the NPC *noboomerang=1 = No boomerang can kill the NPC *friendly=1 = The NPC is friendly *health=# = How much health the NPC has (0 doesn't count) Note: The NPC Codes that have no in their name can't have 0, it won't work. New Splash Screen